


Sins of The Broken

by alliph



Series: Immortals' Journey [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Introducing the characters, My First AO3 Post, Sort Of, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliph/pseuds/alliph
Summary: This is basically an introduction to the characters.





	Sins of The Broken

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, please be nice.

Horseman of Death. "I will either find a way or I will make one."

 

Horseman of War "Sometimes you put a bunch of misfits together and you get a family. Sometimes you get a bunch of assholes."

 

Horseman of Famine "Fight because you don't know how to die quietly."

 

Horseman of Pestilence "You can't save everyone ... I have to try."

 

Sin of Wrath "Demons run when a good man goes to war."

 

Sin of Gluttony "Kind people are kind because they know firsthand that life isn't."

 

Sin of Greed “If they stand behind you, give them protection. If they stand with you, give them respect. If they stand in front of you,watch their back. And if they stand against you, show them no mercy."

 

Sin of Pride "Do I look like the kind of man who dies."

 

Sin of Lust “One of the hardest lessons in life is letting go. Whether it’s guilt, anger, love, loss, or betrayal.”

 

Sin of Envy “To heal a wound you need to stop touching it.”

 

Sin of Sloth "Don't let the people who don't love you keep you from the ones who will."

 

Devil's Eyes “What is a monster? An individual whose existence isn’t compatible with existing order.”

 

Devil's Hands "She's not the kind who needs saving, She's became her own knight in shining armor."

 

Devil's Ears "Family ain't who you're born with. It's who you die for"

 

Cerberus “When it comes to matters of protecting my family ... Do not trifle with me. For I’m also the most powerful and relentless creature you will ever know”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the one Piece Universe but doesn't relate to the actual One Piece story line for a long time.


End file.
